Operations management of buildings and facilities require regular maintenance of a variety of fixtures, features, appliances or the like. Many building have motorized stairways and/or escalators to carry passengers between locations. In modern escalators are comprised of a series of movable stairs, each movable stair having step portions and riser portions. The step portion may be generally horizontal and level when in position parallel to the ground on corresponding axles of the escalator. This causes the step portion to form a horizontal stepping surface upon which passengers may walk or remain stationary while using the escalator. Commonly, the step portion may include non-skid features which can be formed from ridges and/or grooves. In turn, the riser portion may at least be partially generally perpendicular to the step portion.
During management of commercial buildings having escalators, maintenance can include regular servicing to ensure a given escalator is clean and in working condition. However, escalators have been known to become unclean with dirt, dust, and other particulate quickly becoming visible, lodged, or otherwise accumulated into these rides and/or grooves as a result of use by passengers. Current approaches to this problem include having maintenance employees spend substantial amounts of time which can be up to 40 hours weekly to simply service escalators or motorized stairways. Even with this substantial labor cost, certain situations require more than 40 hours weekly devoted towards system maintenance.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide a solution that is capable of maintaining devices such as escalators or motorized stairways that is easy to use, reduces the costs in servicing and/or maintaining devices such as escalators or motorized stairways, as well as reducing the risk of injury to those passengers using and/or operators servicing these devices. There also exists a need to provide a solution to the herein discussed problems that can be produced inexpensively.